


The Little King's Festival

by Yuanith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Happy Birthday Tsukasa!, It was just a dream, Sweet Fluff, but a sweet dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuanith/pseuds/Yuanith
Summary: When you want to make a surprise, go for sweets.





	The Little King's Festival

**Author's Note:**

> WHY IS THERE NO BIRTHDAY FIC FOR MY SWEET LITTLE BOY  
> *kicks the door*  
> I just want to thank Tsukasa, he gave me his beautiful cards, he's precious, I want to hug him AND I WAS WRITTING THIS 1 HOUR BEFORE THE END OF THE DAY DON'T JUGDE OK?

In a Little King’s kingdom, no one could suffer. Everyone were supposed to live in a good, caring country. He always cared about his people, his knights, his everything - even though he was still a new king and people could think he’s too young to rule, but he had his helpers.  
The Little King’s knights, way more experienced than him, as well as his friends, who were always ready to give a hand to him.  
But he wasn’t aware what they wanted to do for this special day.

The young Magician, named Sora, as well as Hajime, the citizen of Little King’s country, were working hard to find that one specific thing, that would make King happy. They wanted to make a surprise he would never forget, to thank him for being such a great lord of this land. They had to know what he loves, what he does in his free time… It was quite hard to learn all of this without any help, but thankfully, Hajime had some contacts. One of Little King’s knights, know as Ritsu, was a great friend of blue haired boy and if Shino was in trouble, he could come and serve anytime. Ritsu gave him few ideas.  
One of them was really easy then you think about that, but actually hard to make.  
Sweets.  
Little King Tsukasa loved sweets, even if he didn’t talk about that. Everyone in the castle knew, that if they wanted to please him, they were looking for nice, but actually cheap sweets from the common people. The idea was nice and easy at first glance, but Sora had to work very hard to find that one type, that could make Suou happy and proud.  
Hajime tried to find some new ideas, while the magician worked for it.

“A sweet present for our Little King, you say…” The hatter looked amused. “That is interesting. But isn’t that a bit cheap? I mean, everyone knows that he loves them.“  
Eichi was right.  
“Y-yeah, I know that…” Hajime laughed nervously. “That’s why I want to find something that would be more original. Do you have an idea?”  
“I do. A long time ago, there used to be a quite funny festival. Ritsu, Leo and Izumi should remember it, to be honest. To give you a tip, that holiday and the day you’ve been talking about was at the same time, so you should use it~ I’m pretty sure knights were thinking about it as well.”  
”Ah, that would be great~ I asked Ritsu, but he didn’t talk about that, hehe~”  
“Not surprised. You should try though. Have a good day, Hajime” Tenshouin waved his hand and the whole tea set disappeared. “I will watch and wish you good luck.”  
The hatter was a mysterious person, but his hints were always helpful, so after the meeting, the young boy decided to meet the knight.  
Ritsu was hiding from the sun as always in a castle, so he had to ask some other people. Arashi was on duty today, so it wasn’t that hard… The blonde knight was such a nice and caring person.  
Ritsu has been found in a garden and they had to wake him up, since he prefered to work on a night shift, but thankfully, it wasn’t as hard as always. He did looked irritated (as always) but they could pay back later.  
“The festival? Oh… Yeah, there used to be one, I guess. The hatter said the truth. You want to use that?”  
“That sounds romantic if you asked me, fufu~” Arashi also liked the idea. “Why, it’ll be funny. Everyone would prepare the town for it and our Little King won’t be able to get what happened at all.”  
“Hmm… I want to see that~” Ritsu smiled softly. “We’ll get Secchan and Leo as well, so you should take care of your magic, town or whatever you want. If something’s wrong, contact me”  
And just like that, the town started preparing for that sweet day.  
The festival both Ritsu and Eichi talked about was, in fact, a Sweet Day. It used to be more romantic - kinda like the Valentines - but you were supposed to give something nice and sweet for the person you cared and liked. It could be anyone - a friend, a family, a love interest, a knight who helped you… There was just one rule.  
You should be honest and happy. The Sweet day will end in a very moment you’ll feel bad.  
The kingdom was unstable for some time, so everyone forgot about the festival, but right now there wasn’t a single reason not to continue that. So everyone worked hard.  
Fun fact - Little King didn’t say anything at all. He was reading and learning on that time, so the plan was going well.  
“HoHo!” The magician smiled and he raised his hand in which he held a phial full of light purple liquid. “We did it, Hajime, we have it! It should work~”  
Even the Magician found the spell he wanted, so they could prepare the rest.

Little King couldn’t believe at first.  
There wasn’t a single command to decorate the town, yet he saw a lot of decorations.  
“I do not understand… What happened?”  
“A Sweet Day Festival!” Leo laughed happily and grabbed the Little King’s hand. “Let us enjoy the day, my King… I told about it, didn’t I? It will be over if you’ll feel sad. That’s why you should smile and let us spoil you like a little baby.”  
“I am a King, not a kid.” The King sighted. “I have to be serious. Who decided to make that? I have to talk with them.”  
“Then talk if you want” Izumi waved his hand “but I guess there is someone who wants to see you.”  
They led him to Sora’s workplace and gave him a sweet made by the Magician.  
On that day, no one was found sad. The specific worked, and the whole country enjoyed the festival.

And then he woke up.  
Tsukasa looked confused, when he heard a soft laugh.  
“You really were tired, didn’t you…” Anzu smiled. “Are you okay, Tsukasa-kun?”  
“What… Jesus Christ! I am so sorry, Onee-sama, I did not…!”  
They weren’t alone. Tsukasa jumped out immediately and saw the rest of Knights, looking at him with different faces.  
“Hah, so even Suo~ can talk while dreaming, wahaha! Was that a good dream?”  
“It sure was… Anzu’s lap is so nice after all~”  
“Hey, what was that deal about Little King and the Sweet Festival?” Arashi looked interested “I want that kind of festival here!”  
“Hey, watch out, you’ll get fat if you eat too much sweets.” Izumi sighed “Hey, kid, don’t get so cocky! Just because we’re letting you act spoiled, that doesn’t mean you can just make some absurd like nothing!”  
“Izumi-san’s just jealous… Just let him a bit. It is a Sweet Festival after all ”Anzu nodded her head “I made something for you, try it. Happy Birthday, Tsukasa-kun~”

"Hey, wait for us!" Sora and Hajime looked tired. "We have something as well you know~? We worked really hard!"

"Harukawa-kun, Hajime-kun...?" Tsukasa looked surprised "Good to see you."

"You too, Tsukasa-kun~ We were supposed to be here before, but... Sora-kun said you have to work hard to make a good spell..."

"HaHa~ Shishou~ always says that! Enjoy your magic!"

**Author's Note:**

> No I'm serious, 50 minutes to be precise  
> I never wrote 1k+ work in english like that but  
> I love Tsukasa, he is such a nice kid, he gave me my first ever 2 5* pull in Enstars, he has lovely voice, he works so hard to be a good boy...  
> What can I say, i just love him. This is a mess because I wanted to send this on April 6th so... yeah, a big mess. Sorry. I'll maybe try to fix that a bit later?  
> Anyway if you enjoyed, let me know! I love listening to your comments and thoughts <3


End file.
